greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tooniee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sympathy for the Devil page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Yeeaaaah, there aren't really any sadly. I report vandals to the VSTF wiki to get them blocked if I need to. Other than that, I mostly do the monitoring of edits myself. I saw your new infobox suggestion. If you want, we can talk about it and since there isn't an current admin who's active, we can figure out an infobox that will work. I take it you actually know how to code them? I don't. The infoboxes weren't actually black last year. For some reason, around November, the code for the character page infoboxes just ... stopped working right. No one changed the code. They just ... didn't work right anymore. Just on the character pages. I solved this by adding /sandbox to the infobox line in the source code, but I'm still learning wiki code, so I'm not entirely sure why that worked and why the old code stopped working. I can show you a picture of what the old infoboxes looked like if you're interested. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m96nosYgyZ1rxmt4ro1_500.png You can see Sofia's infobox in the old style here. And you can see what it does the to the pages if you go to any character page on the wiki and remove the /sandbox in the source code and hit preview. I like the fields on the new one better, except for the birth/death dates, because those are almost always unknown on this show. The black is hard on the eyes which is my only real problem with them and I usually just deal with it becuase I don't know how to make it different. I do like the color coordinating idea. If you could make them color coordinated and with roughly the same fields as the current infoxboxes, I feel like that would be the ideal situation here. I really like that you chose colors to match their scrubs. That was a great idea. Do you have an idea in mind for a color for patients/family memebers/other people who don't fit into the three categories you've already done? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) That's true. We know April's, but do we actually know anyone else's? Also, can we nix the physical decription portion? Each page does (or will, because I can go pull up any episode and get a picture of the character if need be) have a picture of the character and having descriptors like skin color seems like it could go negative really quickly. Also, can we keep marital information within the family box, as it is currently? And are the categories in family necessary if each person is going to have a description behind it, like (mother), (father), etc.? And can we move the actor's name and first appearance up to the top? Ooh, and seasons. I really like that at the bottom of the current ones, there's a spot for which seasons each character has appeared in. I'm actually working (one by one) on coding templates like you can find on the bottom of Lexie's pages that will list every episode the character was in, but I also kind of want to have the season listing, at least until that's all in place. Also, small thing that not a lot of people know: Cristina's title is actually M.D., PhD. It even says it on her lab coat because she has a PhD. as well. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, sorry. Didn't mean to keep you up. Sleep well. I hope we can work out some awesome new infoboxes to spruce the place up. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can you code in the proposed changes so I can see them all as they will be? So with the family members, are you going to eilminate the individual descriptors? That would be confusing to me, especially for people like Cristina who would have three persons in the parents category. How would you note exactly how they're related? I get what you're saying about the fiction/non-fiction portions. That's why all the entries have a main body that's written as if it's non-fiction. Keeping all the real life components together is a good thought, but can they be together at the top rather than being together at the bottom? I just feel like they're going to be what people are coming there to find most often. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I look forward to seeing the updated version. You're a rock star for doing all of this. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can you also add a line for the seasons? They look great. Ooh, do the nurse boxes have the option for family information? I don't think we know any about any current nurses, but we might in the future. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Go for it! Addison's a great page to use as an example for big changes since she's the only person to have been a regular on both shows. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I fixed just one thing that wasn't right. She's a member of the Fellowship of the American College of Surgery, F.A.C.S.. She has also completed a fellowship in medical genetics, so I think I'll add that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Addison was a very driven woman. (There's actually a note on her profile about how unrealistic it is for her to have completed so many things.) They are actually separate things and there are doctors who only do one or the other. Addison does both. And she's also qualified to consult on matters of medical genetics. She's ... an impressive woman. I know her box is huge, but it's all accurate. You could remove the director note and just put that down at the bottom of her page, but even though it's long, I think it's probably okay as it is. Most of them won't be as extensive as hers is. Also, I'm pretty sure the name of the practice where she works is Seaside Wellness Group now. They went through a whole big money/lawsuit thing and part of that was changing the name. I only just started watching the series this past fall and I've only seen most of the episodes once, but I can go poke around the internet and make sure. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Wait. Wasn't marital moved down to the family box? Or was that decided against? I just noticed that Addison's is still in biographical. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. So the categories. I know there's already: *Attendings *Interns/Residents *Nurses And I know you said you were working on Family. Are we going to have Patients and their family members/loved ones as a separate category? And what about people who overlap, like Ellis Grey (who fits attending, family, and patient)? If you do it like that, with the five categories, does that cover everyone? That all sounds just fine to me. Sounds great. Almost all the regulars have also been patients at some point, but they'd clearly be listed as doctors. I think Denny would be patient over family member, like Henry, but Thatcher would be family over patient, becuase we saw him in the family capacity. Oh, by the way, I have the code for appearance templates that have all episodes of PP on one and all of GA on another. I'm going to start adding them slowly, starting with the people who are deceased or no longer on the show, becuase those won't have to be edited. I can go back and edit them as the need arises, but I don't think most people will be able to figure out how to do it, so it's something I'd have to maintain personally for the people still making more appearances. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hahah. I just pushed my sleeves up! We're gonna have the best damn wiki in the land! Mwahahahahah. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Be Bold! That's the first rule. If you think something needs to be changed to be more clear or more informative, go for it! There are a lot of ways this wiki could be improved and that's one of them. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm around basically all the time. If there's a mistake or if something seems wrong or out of place, I'll fix it or take it to the talk pages. That's why they're there. You're not a vandal and you're not making edits that won't improve the pages. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Are you just going to apply the new infoboxes to all the pages or do you want me to get on board and help some? Also, how do you make the crosses for the deceased characters? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Any particular reason you're removing the fathers from the pregnancy notes? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Already on it! Working on Reed's right now. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thankfully, I am on a mac. I'm so glad that mac keyboard codes keep it simple. † Excellent. Thanks! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Just FYI, to make sure you get the new infoboxes on all the character pages, they're all in the category Characters. They weren't all before because some people just create pages and they have no idea what they're doing. But since I came on board, I've fixed them. I hope there aren't any rogue pages I didn't get. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Were you the one who added the new info boxes? Love them! Great work. (: McHugger (talk) 17:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Being a parent isn't about what the law says you are. She's Sofia's mama. There's nothing wrong with being adopted, but Sofia isn't. She has three parents, one deceased, who love her to pieces. Also, I feel like it is an attempt to de-legitimize the relationship and that's just not right. It even bothers me to list Zola as Derek and Meredith's adoptive daughter, but I leave that one because while it bothers me, it's not inaccurate. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:31, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Because it leads the same place and it makes the source code shorter, which makes it easier for people to edit the code without getting overwhelmed with how much is in there. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The contents of a person's infobox can change at any time, even for dead character. They don't need to be changed now, but everyone who comes back next year will have to have season 10 added. I could be dead by then. I didn't mean to step on your toes. It just makes things neater if they are shorter. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, love the orange. It looks great! I thought you were going to use purple for family, though. Not complaining at all. Just wondering what happened. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) As good a reason as any. ;-) Well, I really like this color combo, so you won't hear me complaining. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Without the asterix, it doesn't line up properly. Either they all need to have the asterix or none of them do, because having a mix looks kind of sloppy. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) But right now, on Derek's page, there's an asterix on the first apperance notes, but not on the last appearance note for PP. http://cl.ly/image/3G3i433b3s1G Eventually, he'll have a final appearance on GA, so are you planning to add in then? It just seems odd to have it inconsistently applied. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:28, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of an asterix addict. I kind of get what you're saying. It just bothers my eyes since information in the same category (first and last episodes) doesn't line up unless they all have asterixes or none of them do. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I noticed! I do like them. I did not put together that you used the DVD colors. I would say whatever color you want to put in as placeholder is fine. Will you be willing/able to go in and change them when the DVD cover is released? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) They look great. I'm working on more character templates. I'm trying to get all of the characters who are dead/gone done before I move into characters who are still making new appearances, becuase those will have to be maintained more frequently. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) If you want to do that, that's totally up to you. Figure out a name and I can go in after each episode to update the templates. Right now, for the regulars, when I make those templates, I'm going to put in all the future episodes for which we know the titles under the assumption that they'll appear in them. If they don't, I can remove them later. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm think I'm all done with the character appearance templates I can do so far. For the rest, I need to re-watch both series because they are uncredited characters like pets and babies. You know how when you make a new page, there are buttons at the top asking you what kind of page you're making and giving you the template for that kind of page? Do you know how to change the character page template and episode template so that they pull up your new style templates instead of the old ones? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 01:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Okay. I know there's a way you can ask to be given admin privileges, but I don't know how entirely and I'm not sure I want to take that step. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, excellent! I really only want to have the power or to know someone with the power to delete pages and make major changes such as that, because there are like a dozen pages at least that need to be deleted. I've been handling vandals pretty well over the last 7 months, so that was never an issue but it'll be nice not to have to outsource those, too. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello. (: I was just wondering if you were planning to add the new info boxes to the deceased Mercy Wester's pages. I kind of specialize in the Mercy West Section. You've added the new ones to April & Jackson's pages, but were you planning to added them to Reed & Charles' pages, as well? I would do it myself, but I'm not sure how. Thanks! McHugger (talk) 00:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! I was just wondering. Take your time. (: McHugger (talk) 21:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just created a page for Julia Canner and I used the attending infobox because she is a doctor. Feel free to change it if you feel that another type would be more accurate for the character. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The old infoboxes So I figured out what went wrong with the old infoboxes. A user named IMTHEMOTHER, who also did some other crazy things, edited the template for character infoboxes which is why the code failed. I didn't figure this out at the time because I was still learning and didn't realize how the templates worked. I've reverted the edits back and I edited Sofia's page so that it now shows the old infobox if you want to take a look. I figured we'd still go ahead with the new infoboxes since they're kind of awesome and I know you worked hard on them, but I am kind of ecstatic that after months of wondering, I finally figured it out and I wanted to share that with someone. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 03:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I think I'm going to go through and edit the character pages to put back the old infoboxes, just for the ones who don't have the new ones yet, because they're easier on the eyes and it'll be nice to have them rather than the black ones during this transition time until you can put the new ones on all the pages. No rush on the infoboxes. This is clearly a long-term project. If you make one of each (the categories are attending, intern, nurse, family member, patient, miscellaneous, right?), I can start to help with those more so it'll hopefully go a little faster. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Categories I know we have a category for nurses and patients already, but since we're doing separate infoboxes, do we want to make separate categories for the other ones, too? Like Family members and attendings versus interns/residents? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well, I kind of did several of the patients already. Sorry. I'll quit. But the ones I did looked fine to me when I published them. I'm finished with the appearance templates with the exception of the pets (Doc and Thurgood Marshall) and the kids (Sofia, Zola, Henry, Tuck, and Lucas), which I'll have to re-watch to log because they aren't credited and as far as I know, there aren't any lists of their appearances out there. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes. Bokey. I think it's actually Bokhee. There's a while board in the episode Damage Case that has the name written on it. She doesn't even have an infobox. But yeah, I'll have to watch and look for her in order to do hers. Also, Charlie Yost, who had several uncredited appearances. And I didn't do the templates for characters with 0, 1, or 2 appearances, because first/last or only appearances will cover that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) And Then There Was One I noticed you were going through PP and making pages for the episodes that don't have them yet. There's already a page for And Then There Was One and I just wanted you to know that. It's a completely blank page so far, but you can fix that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Formatting YES! We desperately need some uniformity. For the missing information, I think we should leave the placeholders, because I can fill them in in the coming weeks and possibly months. I tried to make sure that all the headings were the same text on each page and I made the spacing uniform. Did you have a particular order in mind for the categories? I think the quote, episode number, short summary, and full summary should stay in that order at the top, but other than that, we can move things around. Once we settle on an order, we can work through each page and get them all to match. Also, the character pages could use a similar discussion. Once we have mod powers, can we change what categories (or at least the order) come up when you click to create a new character page? Oh, and when I created the page for Nicole the Paramedic, it struck me that I didn't know which of the new templates she'd get. Would paramedics/emts just be miscellaneous or do you want to pair them with nurses? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to keep it all on one page if that's okay with you. Having additional pages just junks up the wiki, I think. I think having patient info is a good idea, but perhaps, if it's a patient who has his/her own page and who was only known in the capacity as patient, we can just link to that patient's page rather than keeping the info on the episode page. Like, if it's Meredith, yeah, note that on the episode page, but if it's like Holly Wheeler in The Girl With No Name, just link to her page since she was only ever in one episode and only as a patient. EMTs are Emergency Medical Technicians. They ride out in ambulances and provide emergency care on the way to the hospital. In the Grey's world, they're interchangeable with paramedics. Do you want to make the template for EMTs and Paramedics just a generic Medical Support Staff template? It would also include X-ray techs, CT techs, that kind of thing, should we ever need that? I won't worry about putting the other characters template on Nicole's page. I'll just wait for you to get the new ones in place. So far, I can think of only a few noteworthy EMTs/Parameics. Nicole and Matthew. Hannah Davies from season 2 (during the bomb episode). And the four involved in the ambulance crash. I don't even think any of them except Nicole (whose page I just made) have pages. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for seperating the quotes on the April Kepner page! I was trying to figure out a way to make them look better because I didn't think the bullets looked good. THANKS! McHugger (talk) 20:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. No problem. McHugger (talk) 21:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) However, I do feel like photos play an important role in the Wikia. They share moments of the characters lives that really have no space in the wiki. Like, no one would ever write about the time Mer & April Skyped Cristina, but if there's a photo people are aware it happened and they're aware those three characters have a relationship. You know what I mean? As for editing, those pictured aren't horribly edited - maybe touched up, but most of my photos are originals from the Grey's Facebook page. McHugger (talk) 21:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. (: Which photos do you believe look too editied? I can try to find alternates. McHugger (talk) 21:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) That sounds fine to me. Sorry I didn't reply sooner. I had to dash off to work after that last post. Go ahead and make a total mockup of how you want the episodes to be formatted (not just the patients' section, but all of the other parts, too) and let me know and I'll take a look and we'll figure out if that works best and then we'll start applying that format to all the pages. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! Or we could do like Wikipedia does and have a short explanation and then we can refer them to the character's page for more details. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC)